ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildvine
Wildvine is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. Appearance 'Ben as Wildvine' 'Original series' Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He has one blue eye in the middle of his face. Wildvine wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 'Ultimate Alien' Wildvine looks like the Florauna from Secret of the Omnitrix, being brownish-green in color. The bulbs on his shoulders are green, his eye was now green and his flytrap teeth are black. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' '16 year old' Wildvine regains the color of his ten year old self. He now has four legs instead of five, and his fingers are much shorter and thicker. Wildvine no longer has the bulbs on his shoulders, instead having patches of light green color similar to those on his hands. He also now has a blue tongue, his teeth are more neat and his chin is bigger. Wildvine wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt. '11 year old' Wildvine looks the same as his sixteen year old self, but wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest and lacks the belt. Wildvine.png|Wildvine in the original series Wildvine (Ultimate Alien).PNG|Wildvine in Ultimate Alien Wildvine (Omniverse; 11 year old).png|11 year old Wildvine in Omniverse 'Albedo as Wildvine' Wildvine looks just like Ben's Wildvine in Omniverse, but is greenish brown with a red eye and his flytrap teeth are black. Wildvine wears the stabilizer symbol on a red and white belt. Powers and Abilities Wildvine can grow and retract his body at will. Wildvine can merge with plant life, such as a tree and make his head appear on the trunk. Wildvine can summon vines out of the ground which he can control. Wildvine can grow explosive seeds on his back which can be thrown like grenades that cause an explosion and release gas that can knock humans unconcious. His seeds can also sprout vines. Wildvine possesses enhanced strength. Wildvine can grow thorns on his body and retract them at will. Wildvine is capable of quickly tunneling underground. Wildvine is immune to the effects of gases, such as a flame retardant and the gas that comes from his seeds. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Pax has shown that he can regenerate, although Wildvine has never shown this. Weaknesses Wildvine can get his vines tangled. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Florauna Category:Characters with Merging with Plants Category:Characters with Seed Generation Category:Characters with Explosive Seed Generation Category:Characters with Elasticity Category:Characters with Sharp Thorns Category:Characters with Gas Immunity Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Digging Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Voiced by Jim Ward Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker